Tren a Grimtown
by hectorluis13
Summary: (final alternativo o secuela a cupcakes) Pinkie pie recibe una carta con dos boletos a grimtown, sin embargo, ella no sabe que se va a encontrar más que un simple pueblo y sus propias acciones la llevarán a su perdición.


Tren a Grimtown

Pinkie pie había despertado y aún recordaba las cosas que había hecho hace una semana, ella pasó con su mejor amiga su último día de vida. Pinkie pie fue a la cocina y del refrigerador sacó un trozo de pastel y un vaso de leche con chocolate, lo mejor para empezar el día según ella. Luego de desayunar se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y se encontró con una carta en el piso, ella la recogió y la leyó:

_A la señorita Pinkamena Diane Pie_

_Debo felicitarla por sus habilidades de cocina y por haber complacido a los jueces con su receta, por haber ganado el primer premio de cocina le ofrecemos estos dos boletos para un viaje todo pagado a Grimtown_

_-Mayor Mare_

Así es, pinkie pie había puesto en un concurso de cocinas los preciados cupcakes que cocinó hace una semana atrás y había ganado el primer lugar como la mejor cocinera de Ponyville. Ella aún recordaba las palabras que ella había dicho ese día al registrar sus cupcakes ''no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por mi amiga rainbow dash, ella siempre estuvo conmigo cuando los hice''. Pero eso no importa, pinkie pie estaba feliz y de inmediato se dirigió a la estación de trenes para empezar su viaje.

Pinkie pie iba tranquila caminando por el pueblo cuando de repente…

¡A UN LADO! –pasó volando una pegaso de color índigo y con una crin de color celeste cerca de pinkie pie, esta esquivó al pegaso, entonces pinkie pie notó que cerca de la casa de twilight sparkle estaba un enorme grupo de pegasos, pinkie pie decidió ver lo que sucedía.

Twilight sparkle estaba con una lista y con el pelo desordenado apuntando a varias nubes para que los pegasos cercanos las deshicieran

Hola twilight, ¿Qué sucede? –dijo pinkie pie

Esto es un desorden, se suponía que rainbow dash es la líder del escuadrón de limpieza de nubes y la más rápida limpiando nubes, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Ningún pegaso sabe que hacer y la alcaldesa me pidió que yo los organizara –dijo twilight sparkle mientras escribía en su lista

Un momento… hace unos días vi a rainbow dash acercarse a sugarcube corner y no la volví a ver desde eso, pinkie pie ¿Me tienes que decir algo? –dijo twilight sosteniendo a pinkie pie

Nada, solo pasaba caminando a la estación de tren porque gané unos boletos a Grimtown –dijo pinkie pie siempre sonriente

Bueno, al menos alguien la está pasando bien –dijo twilight sparkle

Twilight, derpy volvió a atorarse en un árbol –gritó un pegaso a la distancia

UUUGH Lo siento pinkie pie, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo twilight sparkle gruñendo de rabia y corriendo a un árbol del cual sobresalía de un agujero un par de patas traseras de color gris.

Pinkie pie más tarde llegó a la estación de tren y se acercó a un tren con un poni terrestre de color gris, crin negra y con una cutie mark de dos engranajes, al parecer era el maquinista del tren

¿Este es el tren que va a Grimtown? –preguntó pinkie pie al maquinista

Tú debes ser pinkie pie, la ganadora del concurso. Debo felicitarte por ganarlo, te lo merecías después de todo este tiempo cocinando en sugarcube corner –dijo el maquinista

Nunca lo pude hacer sin mi mejor amiga rainbow dash –dijo pinkie pie al maquinista

Es bueno tener amigos que te ayuden. Creo que debemos partir de inmediato –dijo el maquinista mirando el cielo

¿Por qué lo dice? –le preguntó pinkie pie al maquinista

Según leí en el diario, los pegasos iban a detener una tormenta acercándose desde el norte. Pero desde que desapareció la líder rainbow dash, la tormenta no se detendrá y eso provocaría cosas como aluviones que tapen el camino, relámpagos y esas cosas –dijo el maquinista, pinkie pie no pudo evitar sentir culpa por eso.

Pinkie pie se había subido al vagón de los pasajeros, en él estaban cuatro ponis, uno estaba leyendo el diario, otro estaba resolviendo un crucigrama, otro más estaba usando un lápiz y un papel para diseñar un edificio y el último estaba mirando el paisaje. El que estaba resolviendo el crucigrama era un unicornio de color celeste, ojos rojos, crin negra, usaba un traje y como cutie mark tenía un cerebro con una espada clavada, este al ver a pinkie pie le guiño un ojo, pero esta no lo notó. Pinkie pie se sentó en un asiento felizmente pensando que hacer en Grimtown, aunque claro, ella no sabía nada del pueblo.

De repente todo se estaba oscureciendo, era la tormenta. Era imposible ver con esa iluminación, entonces un relámpago chocó contra la tierra y con el destello pinkie pie pudo ver que en el lugar donde estaban los pasajeros solo habían unos esqueletos y en la ventana estaba escrito con sangre ''sé lo que hiciste hace una semana''. Pinkie pie se asustó un poco al ver esto y la oscuridad regresó. Pinkie pie sacó una linterna de su crin y se puso a caminar por el tren para salir e intentar volver a Ponyville.

Lo que había visto al parecer era un invento de su imaginación, en el tren no estaba nadie, ni siquiera en maquinista, las ventanas estaban limpias. Ella empezaba a sentir ese sentimiento, ese que todos sienten cuando estás solo, no sabes cuando algo puede matarte y nadie escucharía tus gritos por más fuerte que grites.

Pinkie pie fue directamente al vagón del maquinista, pero no encontró a nadie, sólo una nota escrita con un líquido rojo. La nota decía:

_Ve al pueblo_

_Hay cupcakes_

_Diviértete_

Pinkie pie salió algo nerviosa del tren, frente a ella estaba un letrero que decía ''Grimtown'' y en el piso estaba un camino de tierra que marcaba el camino hasta el pueblo. Pinkie pie cruzó el camino y se empezó a formar una densa niebla, pinkie pie no podía ver nada y chocó con algo, al iluminarlo era una estatua que en el piso decía ''pegaso'' pinkie pie retrocedió un poco al ver la estatua ya que esta se parecía mucho a rainbow dash y más porque le faltaban las alas y parecía como si la estatua estuviese a punto de llorar. Pinkie pie comenzó a caminar más rápido y chocó con otra estatua, esta decía ''grifo'', la estatua no tenía alas, ni garras, ni cabeza.

Pinkie pie pensó en regresar al tren, pero ella notó que ya no se podía ver ni el piso y las baterías de la linterna se habían muerto. Una luz roja brilló entre toda la niebla.

Debo seguirla -pensó pinkie pie, ella se dio cuenta que la luz se movía y empezó a seguirla. La agilidad de pinkie pie le daba una ventaja para poder seguir a esa extraña luz entre la niebla, la luz se detuvo y desapareció en el aire, pinkie pie pronto se dio cuenta que la luz la había guiado fuera de la niebla y había llegado a una plaza con tres edificios; una casa de los espejos, una carpa de circo y sugarcube corner. Pinkie pie decidió entrar a la casa de los espejos.

Dentro habían varios espejos diferentes, algunos hacían ver a pinkie pie delgada, otros la hacían ver gorda, otros la hacían ver plana y alta. Pinkie pie se reía cada vez que miraba estos espejos, pero ella fijó su atención en un espejo al final del pasillo, estaba pintado con pintura rosa y parecía que llamara a pinkie pie. Ella se acercó lentamente al espejo y pudo verse a ella misma con el pelo liso y con su traje hecho de cutie marks, de repente su reflejo sacó una espada larga y oxidada para luego salir del espejo y cobrar vida. Dio un corte horizontal y pinkie pie lo esquivó agachándose, pinkie pie estaba asustada. Pinkie pie evitaba cada corte que daba su reflejo escondiéndose detrás de los espejos, pero su reflejo cortaba los espejos como mantequilla, entonces la poni rosa intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Pinkie pie movía a todas las direcciones la perilla de la puerta hasta lograr abrirla y salir justo antes de que su copia salida del espejo la partiera verticalmente en dos. Al darse la vuelta, la puerta ahora estaba cerrada con varias tablas de madera y tenía escrito con sangre ''NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DEL PASADO'', solo quedaba ir a sugarcube corner y a la carpa del circo. Pinkie pie opto por ir a la confitería que ella conocía por hogar.

Entró a sugarcube corner y las luces estaban apagadas, pinkie pie las encendió, pero la ampolleta estaba quemada. Ella entonces vio que la luz del sótano estaba encendida y decidió ir para allá. Al bajar al sótano no había nadie, estaba exactamente todo; los cadáveres, el cartel ''la vida es una fiesta'' colgado de la pared, los intestinos inflados como globos y hasta su mesa con cuchillos y adrenalina, pero faltaba lo que quedaba de rainbow dash. Pinkie pie se acercó al escarpelo y notó algo, la sangre no estaba seca. Ella de repente tuvo el presentimiento de que algo la estaba vigilando y se agachó, al mirar hacia arriba lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta

Era rainbow dash aún con vida

Pero era raro, le faltaban sus alas, su cutie mark y tenía el vientre abierto, sus ojos estaban rojos de ira y solo buscaban una cosa. Venganza. Pinkie pie saltó y se fue a la puerta del sótano, pero rainbow dash fue más rápida y se lanzó encima de ella para intentar matarla. Cada puñalada que rainbow dash daba pinkie pie las esquivaba rápidamente y al mismo tiempo cansándola, Pinkie pie pronto se cansó de tanto moverse y rainbow dash tuvo la oportunidad de darle un corte en el ojo y en la mejilla. Pinkie pie empujó a rainbow dash y escapó tan rápidamente como pudo del sótano, cerrando la puerta.

TU SOLIAS SER MI AMIGA –gritó rainbow dash al otro lado de la puerta, pinkie pie retrocedió lentamente y fue a las escaleras para llegar a su habitación en el segundo piso, ella sabía que en su habitación tenía un kit de primeros auxilios para curar su herida. La sangre no paraba de salir de su ojo y de su mejilla, pinkie pie lloraba lágrimas y sangre al mismo tiempo. Ella llegó a su habitación e hizo lo indicado y la sangre paró de derramarse, pero ella aún sentía el dolor en su ojo, Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió de sugarcube corner para volver a verla ahora con un letrero que decía ''¿Verdad que no te gusta cuando te lastiman?''

Pinkie pie con un parche en el ojo sostenido por cinta adhesiva y una bandita en su mejilla, ella se fue a la carpa del circo

Al menos un circo podría alegrarme ¿verdad? –dijo pinkie pie en voz alta, ella estaba asustada por dentro, si no le hubiera hecho eso a rainbow dash nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Dentro de la carpa había un enorme escenario circular en el centro, las butacas estaban alrededor del escenario para que todos pudieran verlo. En el centro estaba una grande y poderosa Trixie sin ojos, sin cuerno, sin cutie mark y con algunos trozos de piel brutalmente arrancados; el público estaba totalmente hecho de maniquíes. En lo alto de la carpa estaba un letrero que decía ''el show de la grande y desmembrada Trixie hoy''

Y para el siguiente espectáculo voy a necesitar alguien del público, emmmm tú –dijo la grande y desmembrada Trixie apuntando a pinkie pie, la última se acercó a trixie

Debes ponerte en la cruz –dijo Trixie apuntando a una cruz en el piso, pinkie pie se puso sobre ella.

¿Ahora qué hago? –preguntó pinkie pie a Trixie, ella notó que detrás de Trixie estaban varios cadáveres de ponis partidos a la mitad dejando ver sus órganos cortados y sus cerebros partidos a la mitad. Pinkie pie esperó lo peor.

Ahora te partes en dos –dijo Trixie tirando de una palanca y haciendo bajar una hoja de acero justo sobre pinkie pie, esta tuvo suerte y la esquivó al mismo tiempo separando un trozo de piel de su flanco del resto de su cuerpo y desparramando sangre por todas partes

NO, ASI NO ES COMO VA EL SHOW. ATRAPENLA –gritó Trixie mientras pinkie pie aún sangrando escapaba del circo. A los maniquíes les salieron ojos, obtuvieron articulaciones y le salieron garras, empezaron a perseguir a pinkie pie. Pinkie pie estaba asustada, corría todo lo que ella podía en una lucha desesperada por sobrevivir a lo desconocido.

Ella ya no podía aguantar mucho más, se tropezó y se cayó al piso. Los maniquíes vivientes estaban a punto de matarla cuando de repente se detuvieron en el aire. Era como si el tiempo estuviese detenido sólo para los maniquíes.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero si es Pinkamena diane pie, la asesina de los cupcakes –dijo una voz masculina, frente a pinkie pie apareció un unicornio de color celeste, ojos rojos, crin negra y usando un traje; su cutie mark era una espada clavada sobre un cerebro.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –dijo pinkie pie

¡Qué modales los míos!, mi nombre es grim insanity. Y ahora te preguntarás por qué estoy aquí verdad –dijo el unicornio llamado grim insanity formando en su cara una sonrisa maligna de oreja a oreja

Hace un largo tiempo, antes de que tú y tus amigas se volvieran portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, los elementos habían escogido a seis ponis. Sin embargo celestia notó oscuridad en su corazón y los ponis utilizaron los elementos para asesinar brutalmente, destruir pueblos, incluso razas ¿Sabías que existió una raza de ponis que tenían la habilidad de sobrevivir bajo el mar? Bueno, ''existió'' –dijo grim insanity riéndose en la última parte

¿Tú eras uno de ellos? –dijo pinkie pie asustada sobre el piso aun sangrando, ella intentó escapar, pero el unicornio aplaudió con sus pesuñas unas raíces crecieron del piso aprisionando a pinkie pie por las extremidades

Ding, ding, ding, parece que tenemos una ganadora. Pero continuando con la historia; Celestia encerró a estos ponis usando el poder de los elementos de la harmonía y seleccionó ella misma a las nuevas portadoras. Pero todo tenía una desventaja y esa era que mientras la portadora del elemento de la harmonía estuviera con vida, mantendría encerrado al portador antiguo. Tú mataste a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad y eso me liberó a mí, yo había usado mi elemento para crear ejércitos hechos de maniquíes asesinos y destrozar pueblos enteros. Ahora gracias a ti podré terminar mi trabajo –dijo el unicornio creando con magia una imagen de Ponyville, varios ponis eran asesinados por los maniquíes y se podía ver a twilight sparkle arriba de su casa escapando del ejército de grim insanity.

TWILIGHT –gritó impresionada pinkie pie mirando lo que pasaba

Y también pasaron por canterlot –dijo grim ahora mostrando una imagen de canterlot siendo destrozada y mostrando a una poni terrestre de color gris, crin negra y con cutie mark una nota sol morada escapando de los maniquíes asesinos

Y no me olvidé de la que me aprisionó –dijo seriamente el unicornio ahora mostrando una imagen de cómo la princesa celestia era brutalmente asesinada por los maniquíes mientras estos le arrancaban la piel, pinkie pie no pudo evitar llorar al ver esta horrenda imagen

¿Yo hice esto? –dijo pinkie pie

Claro que fuiste tú, yo hasta te traje hasta aquí –dijo el unicornio celeste

Pero ¿Cómo? –dijo pinkie pie intentando liberarse de las raíces

Yo había arreglado los votos para poner tus cupcakes como primer lugar ese día, luego cambié el primer premio original por los boletos a Grimtown y finalmente creé una tormenta inevitable para hacerte llegar hasta aquí. Pero suficiente charla, ahora te voy a dar tu premio. Un encuentro con tu mejor amiga –dijo el unicornio ahora convirtiendo todos los maniquíes en copias de rainbow dash, pero las copias aún mantenían sus garras afiladas y les crecieron filosos dientes.

Fin del juego –dijo grim insanity haciendo que las copias volvieran a moverse, se lanzaran sobre pinkie pie y la destrozaran arrancándole parte por parte su piel y comiéndose sus restos.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHH –gritó de horror y de dolor al mismo tiempo pinkie pie, pero sabemos que nadie escuchó sus gritos

Pinkie

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Pinkie

AAAAHHHH

PINKIEEEEEEEEEEE –gritó una voz conocida, pinkie pie se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de su amiga twilight sparkle sobre una mesa de madera rodeada de varios adornos de fiesta, ella no tenía un corte en su mejilla, su ojo estaba bien. Estaba en perfecto estado

Pinkie pie, te estabas moviendo mientras estabas dormida ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –dijo twilight sparkle a su amiga

¿Dónde está rainbow dash? –gritó pinkie pie asustada

Fluttershy se la llevó de vuelta a su casa por que bebió mucha sidra de manzana, hiciste una fiesta ayer en mi casa ¿Ya se te olvidó? –dijo twilight sparkle a pinkie pie, entonces la segundo instantáneamente recordó todo

Ooooooooooooh, Nos vemos twilight –dijo pinkie pie sonriendo a su amiga saliendo por la puerta y caminando a saltos hacia sugarcube corner

Me pregunto que habrá soñado –dijo twilight sparkle mirando a su amiga irse

Pinkie pie entró a su casa y se fijó que no estuviera nadie, definitivamente estaba vacía. Ella subió las escaleras y se fue directo a su habitación, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesita al lado de su cama y sacó un libro, pinkie pie abrió el libro y vio lo que ella había hecho. Eran varias notas y dibujos, unos comparaban el sabor de los cupcakes normales con los hechos de carne de ponis y estaban unos planos para remodelar su sótano en una sala de tortura. Pinkie pie miró el libro un momento para luego cerrarlo, bajó las escaleras y se fue a la cocina, encendió el fuego de la cocina y quemó el libro entero.

Creo que no estoy hecha para hacer esto –dijo pinkie pie

FIN

**Nota del Autor: Espero que les haya gustado el fic, es el primer fanfic de horror que escribo.**


End file.
